Magnetization transfer contrast (MTC) is a technique that improves the contrast of magnetic resonance images by applying low-power radio-- frequency irradiation, which is 10 kHz away from the main water proton resonance frequency, to excite macromolecular hydrogens. To determine if this rate of magnetization transfer is limited by diffusion of water protons, the temperature dependence of both diffusion and magnetization transfer were determined in the same material. Experiments were conducted on a 4.7-T GE CSI spectrometer; the temperature variation in the material was accomplished by circulating temperature-controlled water through pads surrounding the sample. Spin-lattice relaxation times (Tl) were determined with and without the RF saturation pulse. The rate of magnetization transfer for the material was then determined.